


Soft Styles (Pink Lace)

by strykelass



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Feminization, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humilation, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strykelass/pseuds/strykelass
Summary: AJ's life spirals in a direction he never anticipated once he realizes the comforts of feminine undergarments.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyBelle/gifts), [kenjideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenjideath/gifts).



> This started as a sort of paddleball stupid joke between me and Ruby where I was talking about how perfect it would be if this was a thing. Then it sort of sat on the back burner stewing for awhile until we were watching TLC and Ruby was like "AJ'S ASS BUSTED OPEN!" So we knew we had to follow through. 
> 
> I find AJ a very interesting character to write, almost solely for exploring humiliation. 
> 
> -This fic has very prevalent homophobia throughout.  
> -This fic is questionable with moments of blackmail and conniving that might rub you the wrong way.  
> -If you're sensitive to these issues or struggling with them yourself, I'd advise you not to read it.
> 
> That said, please read and enjoy! *Champagne toast*  
> **Art is by RubyBelle, also.

The first time AJ knew he really liked panties, he just associated them with what they were hung on- a hot, sexy, dirty-blonde girl with an hourglass that made him salivate. The underwear was perfect in that half her ass was hanging straight out of the bottom, making the lace lay like a decorative garland around her hips.

It ran high, then dipped down again, white and sheer and perfect. When AJ put his hands around it, the softness of the fabric made his cock throb. The act of pulling it off and throwing it aside like he didn't care seemed barbaric- really, he wanted to toy with it a bit more, but the girl was looking at him, waiting.

The next day, she'd left, but had somehow forgotten the precious item, balled up by the foot of the bed, barely visible. AJ only knew because he checked, but he still didn't know _why_ he checked.

All he knew was that he was alone, and when he was alone, he could pull the panties straight up to his face and lay on the bed, breathing in the soft fabric and grinning stupidly to himself. He felt great, it was because he'd just had sex, _right_?

When he sat up again, the panties fell into his lap and he looked at them strangely. He should just throw them away. It wasn't like he had any use for them.

But still, it wasn't like panties just _fell_ into his possession all the time. Most girls were pretty good about remembering their underwear. These panties were probably… pretty expensive?

AJ just knew that he didn't want to part with it and he wasn't sure why.

That night, he played with them, toying around with the slim garment anxiously while he beat his cock. It was _so_ soft, softer than any underwear he ever got to wear. So dainty, he couldn't believe there was any point to even wearing the thing.

AJ breathed hard, pulling brown hair out of his face, and before he knew it, he was eagerly tugging the lace over one of his legs, stretching it out and forcing his large thighs through the holes. His cock swelled hard and he gasped, delighting in the feel, even though it was small, too tight. AJ couldn't quite get the thin strip of fabric over the roundness of his ass, but it didn't matter because within seconds, he'd come all over his hands and the lace. Shaking, throbbing, his orgasm seemed to buckle for a moment before coming stronger again, making him curse.

When he finally emerged from the daze, AJ didn't know what to think.

 _Weird, gay shit_ . AJ thought, disgustedly throwing the soiled panties in the trash can. No self respecting straight guy would ever _think_ to put on women's underwear.

 _I was thinking about the chick_ , he told himself, wiping sweat off his chest and staring to the mirror angrily. It was an obvious lie. AJ hadn't been thinking about anyone at all, just lacey underwear.

He put it out of his mind and kept rolling. AJ had just started his week and he couldn't be focusing on much more than just getting himself from place to place, getting in a workout, a shave and some food whenever possible. If he had a moment, he was going to play some video games, watch some television and sleep as much as he could.

Two live shows. White Plain and Buffalo. A rental car. Some snow. Somebody borrowed him a winter jacket, but he couldn't remember who- almost all the guys who worked backstage looked the same.

Finally being alone in a hotel room again- AJ could get a quickie in for himself in the shower before he left to go workout. He ran warm water and felt his cock perking up, excited for some attention.

Except, AJ couldn't come. He worked himself mercilessly in the shower, actively trying not to think about warm, soft, _sweet_ pairs of panties. He grimaced and groaned, uncomfortable despite how hard he was and how nice the water felt running down his back.

Low on time, he allowed himself to think about the underwear, licking his lips and moaning at all he could recall about the white panties. Lace, in flowering fleur-de-lis, wrapped tight around his own legs…

AJ swore. His dick wouldn't let him have it. He wasn't going to come unless he _had_ the panties back and now they were two states over, probably in some landfill. It was completely ridiculous and the thought made him nauseous, _what the fuck was wrong with him?_

"Fine, if that's how it is." AJ grumbled to himself, angrily drying off. He was a grown man, he didn't need to come everyday. Surely if he just gave himself some time off… he could _train_ his body to act right...

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

* * *

 

"You good?" Dean asked him in Gorilla. AJ blinked, looking up, he'd been tapping his feet rather loudly on the floor, leaning sourly against the dark curtain. Distantly, the crowd roared, jeering and yelling through a commercial break. Even in the darkness, AJ could make out Dean's features.

Youngstown, Ohio, Smackdown Live… roughly 8:30 at night… _about two weeks since he'd been able to orgasm properly…_

"What? Why?" AJ snapped, flossing a hair that had landed in his mouth and hoisting the belt up higher on his shoulder. "I'm fine."

Dean just looked away, the last person to delve deeply into the problems of another man. He wet his hair and his music hit, bouncing on his heels, Dean made his way out to a cacophony of roars. AJ felt like his stomach was in knots, his head a mess. He needed to get this out of his system before he went nuts.

Driving to Cleveland's more affluent, upscale mall in a rental car the next morning, AJ kept biting his lips and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel anxiously. He couldn't even turn the radio on, he was too distracted. All that was on his mind was _panties_.

 _Don't do this_ . He thought to himself, clutching his thigh hard enough to pinch. _This is weird, this is gay. You're a fag. You're a fucking fag if you do this…_

"Fuck." AJ kept muttering to himself through gritted teeth. _I just want to come, I don't care anymore..._

It was perfectly normal for a guy to walk into Victoria's Secret and pick up a gift for his girlfriend, right? Just a _gift_ ? He could buy anything he wanted so long as it was gift wrapped at the end? He could walk in with his hat pulled low, avoid any sales associates, go to wherever it was that the underwear was kept and pick up everything he wanted, _right?_

Even though caffeine was the last thing he needed, AJ picked up a coffee just to appear casual. He pulled into himself, trying to look as small and unassuming as possible, his stomach turning, heart pounding as he walked to the spot the map had shown him. Pink and Black, his mind angry, disgusted.

"Oh, sir, could I put your drink up by the register?" A young, perfectly symmetrical young woman asked him, offering her hand to take his coffee. AJ blinked, trembling.

"No, no." He snapped, turning on his heel, not but three steps out the door. "I'm leaving."

All of the anger and emotions welled up inside of him, AJ felt like he wanted to cry or punch something, half jogging back to the exit where his car was. Every Victoria's Secret bag he saw on the way out stinging like an agonizing tease. His eye's flashed as he saw a tiny little pink bag, the text on the bottom reading, _Victoriassecret.com_

AJ laughed, maniacally. He was a fucking mess.

In the car, he folded his legs together, moaning as he paged through the website on his phone and scrolled through beautiful photos of endless models showing perfect bodies. However, for AJ, it was completely meaningless, as the women seemed to melt away, into the background.

Before he could even start the car, AJ had spent nearly three hundred dollars on underwear, overnighting it to his house. His hands shivered in the cold and he could see his breath when he turned the key, but he was content. He’d never been more disgusted and so aroused at the same time.

It took an age to finish working that week, but AJ didn’t feel a single wrestling pain as he flew back to Gainesville, practically chewing a hole through his chapped lips. His dick had finally stopped bothering him, growing slightly acclimated to celibacy in some way or another, but his mind was racing fast.

_Get home, tear open the box..._

It was waiting on his doorstep, thankfully, in a modest, unassuming packaging. When he picked it up, it was air light. He felt like crying.

AJ’s taste in panties was purely instinctual because he had never had anything but the used up white pair. As though to make amends for discarding the flossy white garment, he replaced them, in the proper size, straight from the source.

They had been sitting outside in the cold, but AJ still pressed them all to his face, shaking as he felt his cock pressing up against his jeans, so fat it was painful to keep contained. He moaned, long and heavy, ripping off his clothes and burying himself in his new purchases.

AJ _hated_ pink, pink wasn’t a boy’s color, it was for little girls who liked princesses and Disney movies.

That said, AJ really, _really_ liked pink panties.

Lingerie V-strings, so sheer they were useless. Little fishnet thongs with lace adornments on the openings and bows at the top, making his crotch look like a little gift. Lace up panties with embroidered dots. Floral trim… strappy ring backs… cheekinis… all in the most lurid, poodle pink.

“Fuck fuck- fuck-” AJ cried, he could barely contain himself as his belly clenched up with weeks of stale erection bunched up inside him. He could hardly even touch himself, overwhelmed with the bounty. Quickly, he began to tug on a panty with mesh cutouts and layers of lace, and ran to the nearest mirror, pleasure winning out over confusion and frustration.

He stopped in front of his reflection, one hand on his chest as he palmed his happy cock through the tissue-thin material. AJ’s mouth parted, his eyes went half lidded, and without anything to do but howl, he came in the tiny reservoir of the thong. Finally emptying himself and feeling his head come undone.

 _I’m never telling anyone_ , he thought. _It’s ok, so long as I keep it to myself._

And so, each night he had the time to play with himself, AJ went about choosing a pair of undies he liked. He would put them on and roll around, feeling the material with his fingers until he couldn’t hold back any longer and had to tug out his cock. Sometimes he soiled the panties, but more often than not, he’d just run his finger around the waist band while he tugged and came on a spare tissue.

If he didn’t have time, or he was very tired, sometimes AJ just wore the panties to bed, sliding off his “daytime underwear” as he liked to call it, and putting on something soft to sleep in.

He fitted all the pairs of women's underwear in a nondescript black bag inside his luggage piece, washing them only when he felt confident no one would come across them, in their _own_ load. After a few washes where he panicked, thinking the panties had shrunk or were ruined, he purchased a tiny lingerie bag for cleaning to make sure they were kept in good condition.

AJ didn’t like living secretly, but it wasn’t as though anyone was watching him carefully. Every time he tried to _not_ wear the underwear, he simply couldn’t come, wracked with images of how perfect and sweet he looked adorned with them. One morning, AJ simply left them on, too sleepy and tired to really realize what he was doing.

A full day, his dick mired in soft, comfortable material, no one had noticed. That night, AJ came so hard his vision blurred. The thought of wearing the panties all day, a secret, horrible treat.

He did so the next day, and the next. Soon enough, All of AJ’s “daytime underwear” was the only thing clean, but changing into it was so unappealing, AJ just bought more panties.

 _I’m not throwing them away._ AJ said, fisting up his boxer briefs and staring at his luggage piece. _I’m not gay, I need these. I’m a man_.

They sat at the bottom of his bag, and AJ wore a strappy V string for two days straight. He knew, deep down, that he should never wear panties to the ring. But the fact of the matter was, the material was so thin, it was actually better than compression shorts.

There was also the number one rule. Wrestle in something comfortable.

He wrestled plenty of times and never had an issue, always making sure that any strings or lace were tucked well beneath the top of his pants. If anyone ever found out, he was sure to _never_ live it down.

But the moment Dean had tossed him through the air and onto a pile of chairs, the second AJ felt his pants split, he swear his heart stopped. _Tables, ladders and chairs_ meant a much more involved amount of wear and tear, but AJ had done this for years. That morning, he'd slid into a light-pink, peek-a-boo cheekini.

Dean must have read AJ's horrified expression because he gave him a moment, stalking around the ring, assessing the situation. AJ drew his hand over his backside and felt hurriedly, Dean watched, narrowing his eyes, as he tried to stuff the lacey fabric back, as far into his ass as he could manage.

"Pink?" was all AJ could hear as Dean picked him up, slamming him down on a chair.  AJ clenched his ass for dear life, struggling to breath.

_He was so stupid, he was an idiot, how could he imagine this wouldn't happen?_

With his ass pulled tight for the rest of the match, AJ finished strong, making all the moves he was supposed to make. Dean didn't miss a beat, keeping the momentum going, trying to make it all work. AJ was sweating was more than usual, his heart wouldn't calm, pounding hard against his ribs.

"You good?" Dean breathed against him as he slammed down into the table, crumpling into a huge pile. "Your ass 's… fine…"

AJ had no idea how to respond to that, but breathed, trying to assure himself. He just needed to finish the match and get out. He could worry about paying Dean off later…

He retained. He'd rolled his ankle but he could limp around. His back hurt more than usual as he waddled up the ramp.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck…_

He couldn't let Dean go blabbing, he couldn't get the whole roster giggling about this. There was no way in hell the fans and the smarks should know his dirty little secret.

AJ limped his way to where Dean had gone to change, determined to corner him. He waved the trainers off, huffing and puffing as he tread away. The man wouldn't respond to threats, but compensation was simple.

"Don't tell… anyone... " AJ panted, slamming the door hard behind him and pointing at Dean carefully. Dean was sitting, back to the door, looking over his shoulder lazily. For a few moments, he just regarded him, brow furrowed.

"Wasn't gunna," Dean mumbled, whipping his sock to unfurl it from being balled up. "I don't give a shit."

"Not… a word…" AJ swallowed. "I don't care… if I gotta give you something. I just can't-"

"Who the fuck do I even talk to?" Dean asked, rubbing his neck carefully. "That bad, huh?"

"Look," AJ wobbled slightly, cheeks flushed red. "You don't know- You don't need t-"

"It's panties, so fuckin' what?" Dean laughed, but then, a devious look occupied his features. AJ felt his vision blur, his heart shuddering. Dean shifted, turning so he could see AJ fully, facing the door.

"Show me."

"Wha-what?"

"Take off your shit, show me." Dean nodded.

AJ froze, this was terrible. He didn't want to give Dean any ideas about getting under his skin and blackmailing him, but if he could just give the man a glance and let the whole situation die in this room, he would call that a clean enough getaway. He bit his lips and slowly, eased himself down to undo the laces on his boots, trying to ignore the weird, tense silence.

Before he'd slid out of his pants, AJ clicked the lock on the doorknob, eyes glued to the floor.

_Just don't make eye contact_

"Oh-" Dean chuckled, grinning as AJ pushed his blue pants away, knees knocking slightly. He had no idea what to do with his hands, but with a nauseating turn, he realized Dean's laughing was winding him up. His crotch was radiating heat.

"There! You saw!" AJ spluttered, instantly making to tug his ripped pants back on, hissing as his ankle seared. "I swear… I swear… on my honor as a man, PLEASE don't-"

"Alright, alright," Dean laughed, blinking. AJ had never let anyone see him so vulnerable and wild. "Breathe man, it's fine. Cross my heart. You need to see trainers?"

"P-probably-" AJ whined, grimacing as he tried to push his leg through the tight material. Dean frowned, making his way to his bag and grabbing out some grey sweats.

"Here, put these on an I'll call 'em in. Just sit down." Dean eased him over to sit on a chair, picking at his lip. "You uh, you ever want _a hand_ with those… you let me know. I love that sissy shit-"

"I'm not GAY." AJ spat venomously, taking the pants, but looking to Dean sourly. He clenched his thighs together as well, made slightly nauseous by how swollen his cock felt, hearing Dean's mutterings. "Not gay and I'm NOT a sissy."

"Sure, sure." Dean sighed, walking out the door. "Whatever you say, bro."

* * *

 

Some well placed ice, elevation, and time off house shows, AJ was mostly just fuming at the circumstances. He scanned the internet for hours, looking to see if anyone had been able to spot his horrible mistake. He put himself back in men's underwear and jeans, disgusted with himself. How could he have let things go so far? What was happening to him?

And then there was Dean, a man who looked him right in the eye and told him he 'was all about _sissy_ shit.' It was so aggravating to think about sharing the ring with the man now. Had wrestling Dean all this time rubbed off on him? Was being around Dean Ambrose turning him into some kind of _faggot_?

 _No_ , AJ thought, kneading his temples with his hands, breathing hard. As upset as he was, he couldn't blame anyone else. He'd arrived at this series of events by himself.

For awhile, the thought of masturbating frustrated him, then, _not_ masturbating frustrated him. The panties lay at the bottom of his bag, but he didn't want to put them on. Any time AJ's dick got hard, he thought of Dean's face, leering down at him, and for some reason, it just made him _harder_.

"I hate this," AJ said aloud one evening, tugging at his hair. He almost wanted to cry. His dick was erect, but the act of touching it seemed to scare him. All his life, he'd never had these feelings and it was tearing him up inside.

 _I'll do it once_ He decided, thinking of Dean. _If I just do it once, I won't have to do it again._

To protect himself, he concocted a plan, thinking hard about how he could make this all work while his dick throbbed hard in his boxers, stifled.

At the end of the next Smackdown, AJ cornered Dean, tossing down the belt, and staring at him soberly.

"I have a hotel room."

"Hey me too." Dean joked. "Marriot's the shit."

"Be there." AJ snapped, pressing a key card against his chest. "201, text me if you forget."

Before he could see Dean's reaction, he turned, picking up his things and trodding away. It was hardly smooth, but he had no experience doing these things and he wasn't about to put that much effort into it.

In the bathroom, he changed into a blush colored, lace-up thong panty. Pulling his pants over it carefully. He hadn't worn one in so long, he'd forgotten how soft it was. Barely concealed, his cock felt unwieldy and obvious in his pants.

AJ beat Dean to the room and he waited around awkwardly, going over his plan again and again in his head. He tried not to think about how weird it was, at how doing something like this pretty much meant that he was probably gay or at least not as straight as he'd always thought. But so long as he stayed in control, so long as he had a handle on _everything_ , he'd be fine.

He moaned quietly, AJ was pretty sure he'd never been so out of control in his life.

Eventually, the door cracked and Dean poked his head in curiously, looking around. AJ rose and Dean grinned, taking off his jacket and striding over.

"Take off your clothes." AJ demanded. Dean blinked.

"Damn, you start quick."

"Shuttup."

Stripped down to his underwear, AJ licked his lips, looking Dean up and down. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen in the ring or the locker room.

"Everything."

"Damn dude, ok." Dean sighed, chuckling. "You gunna… get naked too? Or…"

"Close your eyes. Cover them."

Dean faltered, but after a few moments, he sighed, closing his eyes and pulling his fingers over them.

"If this is some prank show…"

AJ quickly grabbed his phone, snapping noiseless photos, his heart racing. He had to have something, some assurance that Dean wouldn't tell. AJ was going to tell Dean afterword, make him swear, and then, maybe he'd delete the photos, but before he could put his phone out of sight, Dean's hands came down and he was peeking. His expression changed dramatically.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I-" AJ's lips pursed. "I was going to- I don't want you to-"

"Look dude, if you wanted nudes, you didn't have to be a fuckin' sneak about it, what the hell?" Dean snapped. "You invited me over here-"

"I don't want people saying I'm gay!" AJ yelled, fists clenched. He stared at Dean fiercely, his whole body shaking. "If I do this, you aren't gunna say shit, cause I got pictures of you!"

Dean snorted, staring back at AJ. Rather unexpectedly, he began to laugh. AJ's heart plummeted and his face went pale, staring wide eyed and unsure.

"And why would _you_ have them?" Dean laughed, playfully punching him on the shoulder. "Dude, _seriously_?"

"I'll leak them anonymously then!" AJ snarled back, pointing into Dean's chest. "Don't lau-"

Without any warning, Dean's hands connected with his bottom, grabbing him hard and closing the distance. AJ froze, shaking, at a complete loss for what to do. His dick knew what it wanted, was fiercely betraying him, but his mouth let out a shocked noise.

"Relax babe," Dean cooed into his ear, smoothing the fabric of his jeans. "I ain' gunna tell nobody you're a prissy little _bitch_."

AJ exhaled, feeling suddenly light headed. Physically, Dean's words were like a key, turning some lock inside him and causing his legs to shiver and quake. In his mind, he was angry and confused, unsure what to do or say. His face went blank and uninhabited.

"How about you take off your clothes," Dean purred, his hands roving up AJ's sides. "Show me those _pretty pink panties again…_ "

AJ ended up on the bed, slowly shucking his legs from his pants, looking at Dean like a cornered dog. Everything about this felt crazy, but he just wanted to come so badly that he was willing to wait and see. As soon as he was rid of his clothes, his dick was straining so hard against the flimsy material of the panties, it was stupidly obvious. He drew his knees up, blushing down his arms and chest.

"Cute, but you can do better," Dean laughed, giving his dick a nice pull. AJ tried not to look at it, it was so indecent. Instead, he stared that the bedsheets, sighing and trying to let his legs fall open.

"I'm not doing anal," AJ said flatly to the room at large. Dean just snickered, surveying the shorter man with genuine amusement.

"What do ya want?"

AJ looked up before averting his eyes again, Dean's dick was large and uncut, leering at him menacingly. He swallowed, gritting his teeth.

"To… come…" He murmured. "I can't… I haven't been able to…"

"Yeah?" Dean pushed his knees flat, his hand wandering. AJ sucked in a breath, tensing up fast as he felt a hand massaging the front of his panties.

It was perfect, fuck, it was _so_ perfect.

"Y-yeah-" AJ winced, eyes screwed shut. Dean patted the little package lovingly, before withdrawing.

"Go on and beg then lil' boy," Dean said, tapping his thigh. "Tell me how much you want it."

"What?" AJ spat. "What do you-"

"Tell me how you _want_ it." Dean came closer, his mouth going to AJ's jaw, his hands caressing his chest wisely.

They kissed, and AJ was forced to relax. It was the strangest experience of his life, warm and wet like a woman, but _big_ and bearded, scratchy on his cheeks. Dean wasn't pressing into him, lapping at him with his tongue eagerly. But rather, just meditatively working, barely forcing his mouth open. His hands found thighs and began drawing circles, bored, nearly tickling, but only just.

It was enough of a distraction to give AJ a moment to relax. His chest unwound, his mind, quieter by comparison.

"I can use my mouth," Dean offered. "You can pretend it's Angelina Jolie. I don't give a fuck."

"Y-yeah, yeah, that," AJ breathed, blinking hard. "Do that."

"Say it right," Dean sneered, his fingers coming closer, teasing the lace around AJ's hips.

"Suck me off… please…" AJ tried, fingers clenching in the bed. It was difficult to open his eyes and face reality, but it came with the bonus of seeing Dean's eyes staring lovingly down at his pink swathed cock, making his bulge quiver.

Dean just sighed, frustrated.

"You're a prissy little fucker, aren't ya?" he tried, softly massaging, AJ's hips, fingers twining the soft lace expertly. "Your baby cock gets all perky, thinking about me playing with it, yeah?"

AJ's head whirled, and he shivered. Instinctively, he shook his head, but Dean's finger's stopped.

"Yes, you are," Dean grunted after a few moments, slowly continuing to tease the outline of the panties. "You're a sluttly lil' treat, fallin right out of your clothes."

AJ let out of whine, his fingers dancing, he had no idea what to do with his hands.

"You want more, don't you? Use your words you tongue tied lil' slut."

"Mmgh-yeah," AJ managed, teeth chattering as Dean freed his cock, pulling the garment down with a single finger and cooing as AJ's fat dick sprang forth, kicking up against his lower belly.

"Damn kitten, seems like you like it or something."

"Don't- don't say-"

"Shut the fuck up, look at how fuckin' hard you are-" Dean snapped back, taking his fist and jerking AJ's cock. AJ's writhed, looking down wildly, in awe of what he was seeing. The lace was tight against his balls, shoved out of the way momentarily. Grasped firmly in his hand, Dean's hold was still careful, exerting the perfect amount of pressure. "You're gonna cream yourself before I even do shit."

"P-please, can you just suck it?" AJ said quickly, voice trembling in the urgency to get the words out. His toes curled into the bedspread. "Please…"

"Why? Why should I?" Dean chuckled, watching the cock in his hands begin oozing pre-come, all wet and eager. "Tell me."

"I need it," AJ pleaded, gasping. "For… for fucks sake…"

"You're a sissy and you can't even last, can you?" Dean dipped his face down between AJ's thighs humming. "Whiny lil' _baby_."

Dean's mouth was too fucking perfect and the moment AJ felt the base of his dick securely wrapped around soft lips, he knew he was done for. Nobody, no chick he'd ever met up with had been able to take his dick that far and fast, he felt like his head was going to spin on his shoulders. Wetly, sloppily, Dean worked, pumping up and down, hard and fast, grabbing as big a handful of his ass as he could manage, feeling around in the lacey folds.

Shuddering and shaking with hardly a minute of work, AJ clenched up, gasping hard. It had been so long, he was afraid he'd forgotten how, but sure enough, Dean withdrew in time to paint AJ's chest with thick ropes of his own come.

"There ya go," Dean smirked, watching AJ twitch, tugging at his own dick. "Fuckin' A man, I can't believe ya let me _do_ that to ya…"

Before AJ could register sensation again, Dean had jerked off on him as well. Coming hard and fast across his chest and belly, fisting the waist trim of the panties in his other hand while he grunted and came. AJ winced, disgusted at the feeling of the additional moisture on his chest. As much as he wanted to be upset and shoot vitriol at the man, he wasn't even sure he could walk yet, so incredibly sexually satisfied.

"That was fun," Dean sniffed, pulling his pants on and tossing the room key back on the table.

Shellshocked, AJ just sat, blinking, unable to move. Dean zipped up his pants, staring.

"Did you want a towel? Or do you draw the line at me helping you?"


End file.
